south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Health and Fitness
Health and Fitness is the twentieth episode of Season 2 and the 40th episode of the series. Plot Cate is concerned about Bridget's eating habits so she switches her diet to eating meat, bread, fruit, and vegetables. In a similar way, Kerry notices that Francine is distressed about her cholesterol test not going well, and vows to help her. However, Francine doesn't adjust to this well, and Kerry discovers her bad habits, such as eating an entire pot of soup while unsupervised. These habits continue, including Francine attempting to sneak food past Kerry after receiving praise for doing so well to avoid overeating. Kerry decides to take Francine under her wing and have her spend the night in the Hennessy Sister's Room to avoid the allure of the food at home. At midnight, Francine looks for a snack, only to be discovered by Bridget, doing the same thing. The two decide to go down to the hotel kitchen where they keep a ten-pound block of chocolate. Cate and Kerry discover Bridget and Francine gorging themselves in the kitchen. Cate manages to compromise with Bridget to moderate her diet, and the two head back up to their room. Kerry remains with Francine, and chews him out for indulging against Kerry's best efforts. She stands up to the housewife, and storms out, vocally having given up on him. The next day, Kerry discovers that Francine has finally heard what Kerry was trying to say, and has started taking an effort to eat better. Meanwhile, as part of the health and fitness week that spawned the cholesterol test, London and Hayley get insulted by Kate and then, after getting fooled by a funhouse mirror, both decide that they need to handle their weight issues before participating in a fashion show. Because of the funhouse mirror, London vows to lose weight (anorexia) and Hayley decides she must eat more to avoid being underweight (bulimia). After London starves herself to the point of dizziness and Hayley has eaten several fast food burgers in a single day, the two prepare for the show, though as a result of their extreme methods, they both muck up their chance on stage. Later, they discover that London's snobby friend had been stuffing her bra, and the two agree that they're fine just the way they are. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Francine Smith * Hayley Smith * London Tipton * Stewie Griffin * Kate Sanders Quotes :Bridget: What's going on? :Hayley: Cholesterol test. :Kerry: Probably the only test Bridget could pass. :London: I'm hosting a junior fashion show at The Tipton to go along with the health and fitness week. We're raising money to get kids free infections! :Hayley: You mean injections? :London: Details. :Hayley (about Kate): I thought you couldn't stand her. :London: I can't. She's a horrible person, she's nasty, catty, and rude! :Hayley: Then why did you invite her? :London: Because she's one of my best friends! :Kerry: Francine, what's wrong? :Francine: It's my blood test. It did not turn out so good! :Kerry: Come on Francine, how bad can your blood be? :Francine: They found bacon bits! :Bridget: Cake is dessert, pie is dessert, ice cream is dessert. Fruit salad is not dessert, it's not even a salad! What the heck is it!? :London: I'm so hungry that I'm dizzy and I keep smelling hamburgers. :Hayley: That's me. I'm sweating beef juice. :London: Kate, could you please stop insulting Hayley? Her life is pathetic enough without you. (looks at Hayley) Don't say I never defend you. :Hayley: Can I say you never defend me well? :Cate: (to Bridget) I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. Lots of kids love eating fruits and vegetables. Why can't you be more like them? :Bridget: I thought you didn't want me to give in to peer pressure. :Cate: Honey, you have a problem. :Bridget: I do not! :Cate: I found licorice in your underwear drawer! :London: Kate, remember that we only criticize people that we pay. :Kate: (To London) Alright, your butt is huge. (To Hayley) And you have chicken legs. (hands both of them money) :Francesca: Best 50 bucks I ever spent. (walks away) :Hayley: Ooh, what do you think of this one? (holds up a dress) :Kate: Oh, it's hideous. :Cate: I think it's gorgeous. :Kate: Thank you, but we really don't need an opinion from the help. :Cate: I'm not help. :Kate: You're telling me. I ordered a mocha frappe 10 minutes ago and nothing. :Cate: Oh, I'll give you a frappe. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Francine Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie